


There and back again.

by topumasum



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bittersweet, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Intimacy, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah just defeated the Goblin King and won her brother back but she is back to the Labyrinth the next morning after an accident. Without knowing how or why, Sarah and the Goblin King, must, together, find the reason and a way home. A way home? Is there any?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The barn owl watched her from the branches. She was playing with the repulsive goblins whom she considered as friends. The owl lingered for few moments then spread its wings and flew away, leaving the human girl who defeated him and won back her brother. But it did not mean that he would not watch over her. He may not interfere in her life but he would never stop watching her.  
> 13 hours, it took her to defeat him and within the next 24 hours…she met with a disastrous fate.

 

The next morning Sarah was ready for school. She went to Toby and picked him up.  “Toby!”   she called him with excitement and swirled making him gurgle. She kissed him and put him back on the cot. She really loved Toby and never before did she realise that she loved him to the point of rescuing him through all the mess, the goblin king had put before her. It was just last night she got him back and she knew she could get over it. She exhaled…

“I’ll be back and play with you and the goblins all day.”   Toby giggled and she finally went out, kissing her father’s cheek and tolerantly bidding her stepmother goodbye.

She went out of the house to go to school. She hopped on the bus happily unaware of the flying owl watching her in the early morning. He saw Sarah smiling and looking out the window. He never saw her smiling so widely except when she was with Hedgewart or Hogbrain. The bus rode off with the owl following the bus.

Sarah was happy, so happy. She had her friends and her brother with her. Even though she would have to manage between her goblin and human life, she knew she could manage it. Nothing could ruin this perfect life of hers.

Or could it?

Before she could contemplate, screams and horns flew around and the bus got hit and it tumbled with everyone inside.

No one could anticipate anything. The tumbling finally stopped and she already hurt herself too bad. She looked up and saw everyone in the same situation…all unconscious or dead. Her sight was already red.

“T-Toby…”   she gasped and her eyes closed before she could even think of everyone…but she did hear screeching of an owl.

It was just last night, she defeated the goblin king…but she couldn’t defeat a simple, yet, terrifying bus accident.


	2. A tale of no magic

                                            

 

“Where am I?”   She was in nothing but darkness. Her whole body shook. She couldn’t handle her fear and nervousness.

“Sarah…”   his voice came which shook her. It was him…it couldn’t be but it was.

“You!”   She looked around to find him but she couldn’t see him.   “What did you do?”

“Me? I assure you, this was not my doing.”   He said and finally came to light. He was in his usual black leather and his cane and cape. His hair was beautiful with his green and blue eyes.

“What happened?”

“You had an accident…a terrible one.”   His voice was same as ever-husky and deep but not so humorous this time.   “But you were brought here for some reason.”

“Brought here?”   She repeated.   “I thought you did.”

“Why would I?”   He raised an eyebrow.

“Because I defeated you last night…”   she wasn’t afraid of saying it.   “And you probably want revenge.”

“What a pity?”   He buried his head in his hand.   “Such a pity.”

“Please, let me go home. I must see Toby…he must be crying.”

Jareth looked at Sarah. He wondered whether Toby was the only being he ever worried for. What of her parents or friends? Were they never caring for her? Life must have been harsh on her.

“There is nothing I can do this time. This was not my doing for me to undo. It is something the magic has done. Seems that magic wants you to do something to undo this.”

“What is it? Anything!”   She became anxious.

“Anything?”   He smirked, showing his dimple.   “Are you up for this, Sarah?”

“Says the king who has no power over me.”   She distastefully said, making him frown.   “What do I need to do?”

Jareth waved his hands and their dark surroundings changed to a garden. Sarah never saw this place and was checking it out while Jareth paced slowly to think.   “I think this has to do with the recent diminishing of magic in my labyrinth.”

“Diminishing in magic?”   She asked.   “When did that happen?”

“A long time ago. I have been keeping the evil thing in check so it does not eat my kingdom away with all my subjects.”

“All the goblins and other creatures! Oh no!”

“But since you defeated me, it has taken power over me and will soon eat away this land.”

Sarah almost fell but she managed not to. She was shocked that she had weakened the king’s power that protected this land.   “So…I almost destroyed this kingdom…b-but…I didn’t mean it.” She looked at him desperately.

“You didn’t?”   He cockily looked at her.     “Now you must help me to restore this, otherwise the magic will not let you return.”

“What?”   She exclaimed.   “But it’s not fair. I have Toby waiting for me!”

“Then we must quickly get to the bottom of it.”   He put on a forced smile.   “I am not too keen going on an adventure with a 16 year old girl.”

Sarah fell into thoughts. She didn’t want this land to be destroyed. She came to love this kingdom during her travels. She had to fix this…

“Alright.” She said.   “But we take my friends with us.”

“Friends?”   His face scrunched.     “You want Hedgewort to come with us?”

“Hoggle.”   She corrected.   “Ludo and Sir Didymus. They are my friends and I believe they will be of help.”

Jareth narrowed his eyes, thinking. He whipped his cane on his cape and said.   “Okay, we’ll take those repulsive creatures. Now…we go back to my castle and get ready.”   He started walking with Sarah following him.

“Can we not just teleport as you do?”

“Little girl, where we are going, my powers can’t get me there. It is almost a ‘no-magic’ zone, which means someone with little to no magic can fix this.”

“Which is me?”

“Yes and I must accompany you. Save you from any trouble and after all, this is my kingdom. I must see to it.”

Sarah didn’t know why…but she was excited to have another adventure. She didn’t want her life to just go back to normal. She was excited and happy to be back.

But she couldn’t tell him that.


	3. Ache

 

 

“Hoggle!”  

“Little lady!”   Sarah knelt and hugged Hoggle that made Jareth gag. He just couldn’t figure how she could stand this creature.

“Boggle!”   Jareth called.

“Hoggle!”   They both corrected.

“Pack me my things. We will be off after lunch.”   He said.   “And pack your things too. You and your other ugly friends are coming with us.”

“Yes, your majesty.”   Hoggle bowed and left the room and Sarah turned to him.

“Why can’t you be nice to poor Hoggle?”

“Who says I am not? I am a good king.”   He held his head high.

“No you are not.”   She took a seat and looked around. It was a dirty castle. Chickens and pigs were chasing each other around.   “And why don’t you clean up this place?”

“Would you be as kind as to becoming my cleaning lady?”   And he laughed at his own joke. Sarah noticed for the first time how he laughed. It was open and his fang like teeth made it even more attractive.

_Attractive?_

She looked away and Jareth noticed.   “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“There is nothing when you are in deep thought. There is always something within you.”

_I can’t live within you…_

She remembered this line when she was chasing Toby within the multidimensional stairs.   “You like singing.”

“You noticed.”   He raised an eyebrow that made her nervous.

“Well…you were singing it out loud. Never mind.”   She avoided the talk.  

“No, no.”   Jareth insisted.   “I’d like to know what else you’ve noticed about me.”   He gave out his dimple like smile. Why was she noticing this now?

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?”    He walked to her seat and leaned down, making her gasp.   “You are a lousy liar.”   He smirked.

“And you are evil. Get away.”   She rushed out of the seat and moved to the window.   “Toby must be crying now.”

Jareth walked to her near the window and leaned to her ears.   “Forget about the baby.”

She was startled with him so close. But then, she overcame the surprise and answered.   “Don’t you understand that I can’t?”

“No.”   He answered confidently.   “I never understood it then, I cannot understand now. Come.”   He pulled away.   “Food is served.”

Sarah followed him to the dining hall which was dirtier than the previous room. All of her friends were throwing food at each other and Hoggle was trying to whack them down. Hoggle pulled a seat for Sarah and Jareth gave the poor goblin, a deadly look.

“Higgert.”

“Hoggle.”   He squeaked.

“You pulled the chair for the girl but not for your king? Are you wishing for something smelly? I heard there is a place where it could use a prince.”

“Forgive me master. Right away master.”   And Hoggle hastily pulled a chair for him to sit. Jareth’s face scrunched seeing all the rowdy goblins messing up his lunch.

“Get out!”   He shouted out like Ludo, scaring all, including Sarah as they scurried out and left them alone together in the dining room. Taking this chance, Jareth rested his chin on his palm and looked at Sarah.

“What is it?”   She tried not to stammer.   “Is there something on my face?”

“Yes. A nose, two eyes and a mouth.”   He smirked.

Sarah didn’t know what it referred to but it did make her nervous. She cleared her throat and said.   “So tell me about the problem we have.”

“Not now. Right now, we eat and then we head out. I will tell you on the way. It will be fun.”   He snuck a pork piece in his mouth. Sarah pursed her lips and started eating her food, noticing that he was still looking at her.

“Stop it.”   She exclaimed.   “I can’t eat with your eagle eyes.”

“That sounds very attractive.”   He almost whispered.

“It’s not. It’s invasive, goblin king.” She mumbled.

“Jareth.” He said

“What?”  

“It’s Jareth, my name is Jareth. Call me Jareth.”

“I don’t think so.”   She said.  

“Why? It seems intimate.”   He gave her a smart look.

“It seems inappropriate.” She argued.

“Alright.”   He gave up for now.   “But when time comes, you will have to call me by my name. As you see, goblin king is a long name to call.”

She said nothing. She quickly finished her food, stuffing them in her mouth and left the table in a haste. She left Jareth alone who grinned making her flushed. But what he didn’t realise was her sudden headache. She was in the room clutching her head in pain. Somehow the pain didn’t go away.

She didn’t notice Jareth coming in the room and saw her in this situation.

“Sarah?”

She gasped and turned to him. “Yes?”

“You don’t look too good. What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know…my head hurts.”

Jareth slowly walked to her and cautiously touched her forehead. It was warm but he could feel it was clouded with thoughts.   “It’s okay.”

“Why does it hurt so much?”   She didn’t take notice of his arm slowly wrapping around hers. He gave her a comforting hug.

“You are having trouble adjusting. You have eaten so you will be fine within next couple of hours.”

“But we must head out now.”   She looked up at him. He was quite tall.

“We will. For now, rest on me.”

Sarah didn’t know why, but she obeyed and leaned her head on his chest. And Jareth let this time pass quietly.


	4. Admirable talk

Few minutes went till Hoggle started calling for the little lady. And it annoyed Jareth. He was having a quiet moment with her and the stupid Hogwart had to ruin it!

“Little lady! We’re ready.”   Hoggle called out. Sarah pulled away from Jareth and smiled.

“He’s here!” She was excited.   “We must go.”   And she left the room in a hurry leaving Jareth to wonder whom she liked more, him or those repulsive goblins. She was a wonder. Sarah saw Ludo and hugged his big body as Didymus made a knightly greeting. If it was possible she would end up kissing all but him.

Jareth sighed with vex as Sarah was hugging all like a kid. She was still 16 so…still a kid. Jareth cleared his throat.

“Are you planning to stay here and play hug and kiss all day?”

Sarah glared at Jareth for his harsh words towards his subjects. She stood up with her hands on her waist.   “You should be nicer to them after all they do for you.”

“Like what? Helping you to defeat me?”

Sarah didn’t say anything. She looked at her friends and smiled in a manner that kind of sent a sting in Jareth. He never made her smile like this.

“Well, no time for chat.”   Jareth avoided his own tension.   “We must go. Now.”

“Yes, yes, yes. We must.”

“OUUUT!”   Ludo roared as usual while Didymus patted the beast gently.

“Brother Ludo, tranquil your enthusiasm. We must save them for our journey.”   He turned to Jareth.   “At you service, your majesty.”

“Alright.” Jareth clapped his hands and walked ahead making Hoggle carry all of his things. Sarah only shook her head and took some baggage off the poor thing. She then followed behind all.

Then out of the castle, into the gardens and all the guards saluted and bowed to the king.   “Look after my castle while I am gone. If I find it in wreck, consider your necks in my palms.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

With a chuckle they all set out. Sarah walked beside Jareth, holding a question in mind.   “So…what really happened?”

He looked down at her and said.   “It is a long story but we have time. My kingdom, you see, lives on magic. Every life depends on magic…even me.”   He gave her a smile and continued.   “Magic is like God in this world and with every god there is a devil.”

“A devil?” She repeated.   “Like Satan?”

“If that is what you humans call it.”   He nodded and brought a crystal out of air and held it before her. It showed nothing but she could hear grumbling and growling. It scared her.   “He has been put to prison from the beginning so it does not cause chaos and I have to check it from time to time, until last night.”

“When I defeated you.”

He didn’t like the word nor the memory.   “Your victory shattered the very power of this kingdom, opening thousand possibilities for this devil to escape and destroy this kingdom.” He sounded really angry.

“But…I didn’t mean it…and magic cannot be that weak that my very words could shake it.”   She tried to justify herself.   “I tried to save my brother.”

“You did…but you put my kingdom in jeopardy.”

“I’m trying to help you!”   She exclaimed and Hoggle held her hand to calm her down. Ludo patted her shoulder while Didymus said.

“Calm down, Lady Sarah. Frowns will put wrinkles on your beautiful face.”

“Yes, calm down Sarah or else you will have wrinkles.”   Jareth dryly said.

“You are horrible.”   She said painfully.   “So what must I do to defeat this thing?”

“I do not know. But know this Sarah, this time, it will not be easy. No one will help you out of this. You will do this alone.”

“Not even you, goblin king?”

“Jareth.”   He corrected.  “And no. I cannot.” Then he saw her carrying bags.   “Hand them to Hedgewart.”

“Hoggle.”   She corrected.   “And he shouldn’t carry all of your things. So I am helping him.”

Jareth clicked his tongue and walked on quietly. His mind was filled up with so many things. His face showed worry as Sarah noticed. She wanted to ask but she didn’t. She didn’t want him to think, she thought of him or even…

_Stop it!_

Silence remained and it killed Jareth, inside. Sarah chattered with her friends. They talked of various things like how her school was like, whether she had any human friends and whether she liked anyone.

Jareth’s ears perked up hearing the last question. Did she like anyone?

“Never noticed. I was too engrossed in my stage audition. Although my step mother wanted me to date, I never wanted to.”

“So you never had an interest in courting.”

“I’m only 16. I don’t think I am mature enough.”

“You are plenty mature, Sarah. Plenty mature. Your aspiration towards stage plays is…quite admirable.”   He had to admit.

“Quite admirable, yes.”   Didymus nodded.   “She showed us the plays she went to see with her mother and the man she is courting.”

Jareth asked.   “Your father?”

“No. He’s my step-father. Jeremy…a nice man. He is charming. He is the reason why I am so interested into acting.”

“I must say, your family life remains a mystery. As to why your mother does not stay with you and that crude woman does.”   Didymus opined and Hoggle agreed.

“It is not your mother who stays with you?”   Jareth asked again.

“No, your majesty. It is another woman her father married. Little lady says, she’s a madsy woman.”   Hoggle said.

“Mad. How mad?”

“Makes her does all the works.”

“Hoggle.”   Sarah patted his head.   “I was just immature. It’s just, I don’t like my stepmother. She tends to be a little authoritative. But she does think of me.”

“Complicated feelings.”   Jareth commented.   “And here we are.”

They were in front of a labyrinth wall.  “This will lead us to the place where we must proceed. I believe you have been there.”   He looked at Sarah.

“Where?”

“To Agnas.”


	5. Agnes

“That was quick. I thought we would need to go far away.”   Sarah murmured.

“So does I, little lady.”   Hoggle nodded.

“There no way where I do not know.”   Jareth mightily said.   “Now.”   He raised his hand to do something when they heard.

“Ello!”

They turned around and saw a worm with blue bushy hair and a red scarf.

“Worm!”   Sarah got excited and bent to him.   “How are you?”

“Little time, no see. Wanna meet the missus for tea? She got the kettle on.”   He politely said.

“Oh, that’s so kind of you, but we really have to be on our way.”   Since last time, Sarah finally learned not to be impatient with this worm.

“Oh! Is that your majesty? Your majesty, my greetings.”   The worm bowed which was basically bending to him.

“You made friends with this thing too, eh?”   Jareth raised an eyebrow.   “You have the oddest choice of friends.”

“Better than a lonely king.”   Sarah was not afraid of saying it. But Jareth decided to ignore it.

“We must continue. Be gone, worm!”

“Course, your majesty. See you little later.”

“I will see you soon, worm and have tea with your misses.”

“Missus.” He corrected.   “See yah later all.”

And he wiggled back to his little hole and Jareth sighed.   “Finally.”   He waved his hand in front of the wall and it opened like a gate, revealing nothing but dark.

“I never knew this way existed.”   Sarah gasped.

“Didn’t I either.”   Hoggle joined.

“This is fantastic.” Didymus chuckled.

“YEEAAAH!

“Ow shut up you all!”  Jareth barked and went inside and vanished.

“It’s so dark. Kind of scary.”   Sarah looked at the other three.

“I am not afraid of the dark. I can follow his majesty.” And he went inside. Ludo gulped along with Hoggle and were hesitating. But they decided to go in before Sarah just to see whether it was safe. And they did…

“Hoggle!”   She called. “Ludo! Didymus!”   But none answered.   “Okay, Sarah…don’t be a coward.”   She just couldn’t enter though. She bit her lips nervously.

A hand came out of the dark scaring her and she squeaked out. The hand turned out to be Jareth’s who came back out. He had a proud look on his face.   “You call everyone but me.”

His hand remained in front of her.   “Will you take it or not? It’s for your benefit. I will guide you in the dark.”

She looked at him momentarily and then at his hand. He never held out his hands to her before. She didn’t know why…but she took it. This was the first time she felt his skin. It was warm and firm. He took her in the dark and blinded her sight.

“Goblin king!”

“It is alright Sarah. I am here. You are holding the hand of a king who knows every corner of this place.”

Her body felt light in the dark. It felt like she was gliding.   “Where are the rest?”

“They are already with Agnes.”

“Who is Agnes?”

“You know her.”   His voice was light. And it soothed her. They went on quietly, hand in hand until they saw light. It was a gate through which she could see…junk?

“I know this place.”   She did.   “It’s where the woman goblin lives with her junk.”

“Her name is Agnes.”

They came out in the junkyard where they saw Agnes carrying heavy things.   “Agnes!”   Sarah left Jareth’s hand and rushed to her.   “Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. You made it.”

While they were chattering in their little reunion, Jareth looked at his hand that she left. It left a tingling effect on his skin. He looked at the laughing figures. They truly looked happy. It was kind of unusual to him. Sarah truly had an effect on his subjects.

Jareth ignored his thoughts and went to ruin the happy mood of all. Agnes soon noticed and bowed.

“Your majesty! What an honour to see you here?”

“Drink on it, Agnes. We are here on business.”

“Yes, yes on business. Need me to show some of my pretty junk.”

“Ugh!” Jareth rolled his eyes.  

“No one wants to see no junk.”   Hoggle barked.

“JUUNK!”

“Ye shall not be rude to Agnes.”   Didymus defended her.   “His majesty is in a bit of a hurry. Shall thou not tell us what we need?”

“Mmhmm. Yes your majesty.”   Her wrinkly eyes twisted even further.   “What can I do for his majesty?”

“I need one of your possessions.”   He said.

“Hmm…what does it look like?”

“Something like this.”   Jareth brought out a crystal and held in in front of her. It looked like small goblet of gold but dirty.

“Ah…that goblet. I must have it somewhere.”   She looked here and there and Sarah tugged on Jareth’s sleeve.

“What will that goblet do?”

Jareth looked at her who hasn’t let go of his sleeve and he didn’t point it out.   “It will take us where we need to go, saving time. We must drink from it.”   He said.

“Drink from that dirty goblet?” She almost shuddered.  

Jareth chuckled and looked at Agnes who was looking through the junkyard. She was throwing stuff behind her mumbling and grumbling. Jareth still didn’t point out that she was holding onto his sleeve and he kept it like that.

“Hah! Found it!”   Agnes cackled and Sarah left Jareth’s sleeve and rushed to her with the rest. Jareth remained where he was, slightly suspicious. Anges was about to turn to Sarah with the goblet in her hand when he finally realised. It was no goblet and she was not Agnes.

“Sarah!”   he shouted and rushed to her before it blasted on their faces, throwing everyone. Ludo managed to cover Hoggle and Didymus and Jareth pulled Sarah underneath him.

Agnes…or fake Agnes blasted into pieces which was nothing but wood. She was a puppet.

Sarah shook as Jareth looked down at her scared face.   “Are you alright?”   he pushed her hair from her face. She nervously nodded.

“What about the rest?”   she looked at Ludo and the rest two.

“We are safe, my lady.”   Didymus said.   “Brethren Ludo has protected us.”

“You o’right little lady?”   Hoggle asked through the fur.

“I am Hoggle.” Then she looked up at Jareth.   “What happened? Did she just…die?”   she almost looked on the verge of tears.

“No, little precious.”   He comforted her.   “She was not Agnes. The real Agnes must be somewhere and we need to find her. We need the goblet.”

Sarah tried not to blush when she put her hand on his chest, indicating to get off. Jareth softly smiled and got off her and sat beside her.   “What happened?”   she asked.

“Something took the real Agnes and sent us a fake one to harm our journey.”   He said.   “This was unexpected.”

“This is serious. Never thought it would get this worse.” Sarah said.

“JUUUNK!”   Ludo howled.

“Fret not, brethren Ludo. The real junk lady is somewhere. We just have to look for her.”   Didymus patted Ludo.

“That racked wretched thing! It did almost kill us!”   Hoggle barked.

“Hush Higgle.”

“Hoggle.”

Jareth ignored.   “Now we must get on. I think I know where to look for the junk lady.”   He took out a crystal and within it, appeared Agnes…but she was with…

“Oh no.”   Sarah murmured.   “It’s them.”

The firelings..the wild firelings.


	6. Away with the wind

“Damn!” Sarah cursed. “And here I thought I would never have to see them again.”

“Them fierys are nuts!” Hoggle said.

“Surely they can be civilised with his majesty here.”   Didymus said.

“Fiery…dumb.”   Ludo nodded. Jareth sighed because they always seemed to chat without him as if he never existed. Why did he bother coming if these four were bosom buddies? He observed the little girl. He was tempted to talk to her. He wanted her to notice him and talk to him. But she didn’t because she was still a child to see his charm.

“Goblin king.”   Sarah suddenly called.

“Yes.”   He looked at her.

“How do we deal with them?”

“Hmm…”   Jareth got lost in thoughts. Should he do something to amuse himself? Should he do something in revenge for ignoring him? Maybe…maybe.

“I think I know how they will bow down.”

“You do?”   Sarah’s face brightened.   “Then tell us.”

“Not now. Come.” He gestured them to follow him and they did through all the junk. Sarah wondered what the goblin king had in mind. But what Jareth thought, was hilarious to him. He waved his hand and opened another door within a large pile of junk and led them inside. And this time Sarah held Jareth’s arm on her own. Jareth smiled to himself and didn’t let anyone see it.

They soon came out in the dark forest where they heard singing and…drums? Sarah remained close to Jareth so the Fiery would come and try to pull her head off.

“Its them. Do you hear Agnes?”   Sarah asked Hoggle who shook his head.

“I hear nothing.”   He said.

“If they do something silly, I will cut their heads off.”   Didymus took out his sword.

“They can cut their own heads off. You need not bother.”   Jareth walked with Sarah and the rest till they reached where the fiery were. They were dancing around a bonfire, pulling their body parts out and throwing it everywhere.

They were watching behind trees. Sarah clutched on Jareth’s sleeve that made him smile. Should he abandon his plan to amuse himself? Maybe…but then.

“I don’t think I can go up against them idiots.”   Hoggle feared.

“If you can prevent them from touching me, I’ll kiss you all.”   Sarah said.

“Even me?”   Jareth smirked at her and she stuttered.

“N-No. I meant my friends. Not you.”

Maybe not. He should go on with his plans. He held Sarah’s hand and made her let go off his sleeve. Sarah was confused as he came out of the shadows, declaring his presence.

“Fiery!”

“Wha…?”   they all turned to him and cackled a laughter.   “If it isn’t his majesty?”

“King of goblins!”

“King of loneliness!”

“The one who was defeated! Ha ha ha!”   and it became a capital joke for them. Sarah felt bad for him. She never knew this his loss would create such embarrassment for him. She never apologised. But Jareth took the joke like a true king. He smirked pulled one of their heads and poked the eye.

“Ouch! Whatcha doin? Stop it loser king!”

“You tell me where the junk lady is and I will be kind enough not to poke your eyes.”   Jareth smiled.

“We don’t know no junk lady.” One said.

“We know only junk!”   and they burst into laughter.   “But we can tells you if you gives us something.”

“How about an adventure for you all?”   he said.

“An adventure you say?”   they stopped.   “What kinds of adventures?”

“You will tell me the location of the junk lady and I will let you play with my toys.”

“Toys! The king plays toys!” it became another joke and they started laughing and Jareth nodded with them.

“Oh, but they are live toys-living and breathing. Want to try and play with their heads?”

“Oh no…”   Hoggle whispered.

“What is it?”

Before Hoggle could answer Sarah, the fiery caught them out of nowhere and pulled them out. They all screamed and Didymus and Ludo were trying to fight them. The whole thing seemed funny to Jareth.

“Do something, goblin king!”   Sarah shouted.

“Well I cant. They will have fun till I find Agnes.”   He shrugged.

“You are horrible!”   they tried to pull Sarah’s head.   “Stop it!”

Jareth rolled his eyes and looked around, hoping to find Agnes. There she was…picking things from the ground and throwing them on her back. He walked to her, leaving the rest in peril. He stood in front of her till she noticed. She said nothing.

“I come for the goblet, Agnes.” He said.

“The goblet is long lost, your majesty.”   She avoided looking at him. Jareth frowned and knelt before her looking very serious.

“I am not in the mood for games Agnes. Where is the goblet?”  

Agnes mumbled gibberish to herself. In just one day, she turned her back on him. This was the Agnes who tried to deviate Sarah’s way but now…it was trying to cheat him.

“I have chosen my side. You are no longer the powerful king. The little girl has left you with no power. You no longer have power over anyone…your majesty.”

Jareth stood up hearing that. So this was what it came down to. He raised his hand and the fiery suddenly was blown away from them. The fiery yelled and scattered away from them. They took their parts and ran away, shouting curses.

Sarah and the rest rushed to Jareth and they all frowned at him while he glared at Agnes. He asked again.   “Where is the goblet?”

“I sold it.”   she said.   “To the king next door.

“There is a king next door?”   Sarah whispered to Hoggle who shrugged.

“To him, eh?”   he repeated with a smirk.   “Be gone, Agnes. Let me not see you again.”

Agnes murmured and walked away and Jareth turned to see 4 pairs of angry eyes at him. Sarah put her hands on her waist and glared at him.  

“Why the lovely frowns?”

“You handed us to the fiery. You are horrible!”   Sarah shouted.   “And here I was, feeling bad.”

“You…were feeling bad for me?” Jareth was taken back.  

“Was!”   she emphasized.   “Now its all gone. You deserve it, you jerk.”

Jareth looked troubled. Now he felt ashamed for what he did. He reached his hand out to her to comfort her. However before he could, the entire forest started blowing with the wind and Jareth quickly held Sarah’s hand. Sarah tried to hold the rest but Ludo quickly held them and was blown away by the wind.

“Sarah!”   they screamed her name and they faded. Jareth quickly held Sarah close to him and was blown away somewhere unknown.


	7. Rage

She didn’t know why but her head hurt like hell. It felt as if someone pushed a metal in her head. Jareth and Sarah were on the ground together. He still held onto her, under his body. Jareth slightly pulled away from her to see her clutching her head painfully and whimpering.

“Sarah. Sarah, what’s wrong?”   he pushed the hair off her face.

She croaked in pain and struggled.   “It hurts! Why does my head hurt?”   she cowered.

“Its okay, Sarah.”   He pulled her to his chest and sat up. He let her rest on his chest while she sobbed quietly in pain.

“It’s so…painful.”

“Don’t worry…I’ll make the pain go away.”   He raised his hand and a bowl of water appeared. He held it to her lips.   “Drink this. It will rid the pain.”

She slowly took a sip and exhaled. The bowl vanished and he embraced her completely. She unintentionally tried pushing him away.   “Let go…you jerk…” she wearily said. But he held her and warmly said.

“I am sorry.”

“You…you let those…idiots play with our heads…”   she almost cried.

“I am sorry.”   He said again.

“You…are…horrible, goblin king.”   She murmured.

“I am sorry…Sarah.”

“You hate…me.”

He wanted to say so badly that he didn’t hate her. He didn’t. He didn’t know what he felt towards her. He craved for her attention. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her to think and worry for him. He wanted her to stay with him for the rest of her life.

He was ashamed of thinking like that. She was 16…a child. How could he think of possessing her? How could he even think that she should set her world around him only? Putting her in a cage like this?

“I never hated you…”   he said and looked at her to see her sleeping.   “Sleep, precious thing. You need this sleep.”   He rested his chin on her head. He liked this…he like this proximity with her. He felt like her shining knight, father, brother, friend and…even lover.

He wanted to take care of her and care about her. Of course, at times, he feels like amusing himself by teasing her and he can’t help it. But he didn’t hate her.

He shut his eyes and rested together.

Jareth didn’t figure how long they were resting. Time didn’t work when he was deeply involved in something he liked. But Sarah stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself in Jareth’s embrace. Her heartbeat increased. She was never this close to any man other than her father, Toby and Jeremy.

Being this close to the goblin king…made her feel all tingly.

“Uh…”   she moved Jareth so he would wake. He did and found her awake.

“How is the pain now?”

“It’s gone. Thank you…but can you free me?”

“I suggest you rest a little longer.” He said.

“What happened anyway?”   she asked.

“Agnes…betrayed us and whoever has set this…is trying to stop us. So it used its magic to separate us.”

“Poor Hoggle, poor Ludo, Didymus. I hope they are not hurt. I hope they are safe.” She said.

“Safer than us.”   Jareth admitted.   “The enemy will not harm them because you are with me.”

“Really?”   Sarah sounded a little relieved.   “Then I am happy. They are safe then.”   She shut her eyes.

Jareth wondered whether she would ever think of him like this. He asked.

“Were you with them instead of me, would you think of me like this too?”

“Huh?”   she looked widely at him.   “W-why do you ask that?”

“Just asking.”   He smirked.   “Care to answer?”

She didn’t know what to say. If she said yes…he would take it the wrong way and if she said no…then…she would be lying to herself. Jareth realised he asked the wrong question. She was merely 16. She was not old enough to understand the basic feelings.

“You do not have to answer.”   He let got off her and she moved away.

“Can you transport us somewhere else? To them?”   she asked, hoping his magic would work.

“Unfortunately, my teleporting skills are of no use. But I can seem to use the crystals.”   He brought one crystal and showed her, the three idiots. They were fine in another forest and calling for her.

“Oh poor them! They must be so worried.”   She said.

“They should be. I think it is best we leave them. If not, they could be in danger.”

“But…it seems unfair…leaving them like this.”   She looked at him. She truly didn’t want to leave them alone.

“You want them safe or not?”   he raised an eyebrow.

“I do…but I also want them with me. Oh…I feel so selfish.”   She hid herself in her knees and Jareth patted her head.

“Come now, Sarah. These feelings will come but you must fight them as you did my labyrinth.”

Sarah didn’t feel too good hearing that. In fact she felt really tired.   “Why does this hurt?”

“You had an accident, remember? The pain will come and go.”

“Is there nothing to get rid of the pain?”

“Perhaps…”   he took out a crystal and held it to her.   “Eat this.”

“Uh…don’t want to sound silly…but it’s a crystal.”   She said.

“Is it? You forget, nothing is what it seems.”   He smiled and she looked at the crystal only to find a peach.

“A peach? Seriously? After last time, you still think I will fall for this?”

“No, because last time it was you against me. This time, its us against another enemy.”   He said but Sarah didn’t believe him. He sighed and too the peach to his mouth and took a bite. He handed the bitten peach to her.

Sarah hesitantly took the peach and took a bite. What she expected was dizziness. She expected her sight to blur and her head to swing. But none of that happened. It…actually rid the pain. The king was true to his words. She ate the whole fruit and looked at him.

“Thank you…really.”

He gave her a pressed smile.   “Feel better?”

“Yes…very.”

“Then come with me.” He stood up and held his hand to her. She took it and stood up.   “It will get tougher. Agnes has turned her back on me…it wouldn’t be surprising to find more traitors.”

“Why would they turn their backs on you? You are their king.”

“Not everyone is Higgert, Ludo and Didymus.” He said.

“It’s Hoggle and you ought to be nicer to them. Or else they would betray you too.”

Jareth knew what she was talking about and he kind of appreciated that worry of hers about him. He didn’t want to jape about it.

“Goblins are known for what they are, Sarah. Treachery, cowardism and lies. They cannot help it.”

“Not entirely true. Look how Hoggle turned out.”   Sarah argued.

Jareth smiled. He held onto her hand and walked ahead. But Sarah continued.   “You cannot push your subjects around like this. You’ve got to treat them fairly.”

“Sarah, for once, I need you to stop talking about my way of ruling. It irks me.”

“How can you be a good king, if you think like that about your people?”

“Goblins, they are, not people. Now quiet.”   He was beginning to lose patience.

“Is this how you rebut arguments? By shutting them up?”

“Sarah!”   he glared at her which made her gasp.   “Please, stop it. I am tired of hearing things like these.”

Sarah looked down, feeling tight in her throat. She refused to believe his excuse of ignorance and arrogance. She refused to believe it. She pulled her hand away from him.

“You’re horrible.”

“Exactly!”   he pressed.   “I’m supposed to be the bad man who kidnaps babies and treat his subjects like garbage. You cannot expect me to change.”   He said.   “And do not do.”

He turned back and quietly stood there till Sarah spoke up.   “You…never mind, goblin king.”

“It’s Jareth.”   He muttered and walked and Sarah followed him. They soon reached the edge of the hill and looked beyond. Sarah gasped because she never saw these parts before.

“Beyond is the kingdom of Free Faes. The place is beyond my authority.”   Jareth explained without any question. But Sarah said nothing because she didn’t want to talk to him. He had a bad temper.

“The ruler of that place does not like me and the feeling is mutual. The ruler does not take kindly to me, my subjects and mostly humans.”

Sarah was quiet and he noticed it.   “Why the silence?”

“Nothing.”   She muttered making Jareth sigh. He walked into the kingdom with her behind him. However soon they found themselves in the middle of guards with spears, pointed at them. Jareth sighed and said.

“Good thing, those idiots were not here. Otherwise, this would have turned into a bloody mess. We surrender.”   He raised his hands in style, surrendering to the goblin and dwarf guards.


	8. Talk

The goblin guards and dwarves were leading them to the castle. Their spears poked Sarah’s back, pushing her to walk faster.

“Move it, girly!”   they snarled.

“Stop it! I’m walking as fast as I can.”   Sarah scolded. Jareth was quiet but enjoying himself. Her small tantrums were quite amusing to him. The poking went on till they reached the high castle. It was nothing like Jareth’s. It looked magnificent and white and…clean.

“Wow…”

Jareth, however, was not impressed. To him it was mere show.   “There is nothing to wow on. Pretty does not mean strong.”

“If I didn’t know better, goblin king, I say you re jealous.”

“Jealous? Now why should I be jealous of this meagre castle? It looks like it will fall any second.”

“Hah!”   one of the goblins barked.   “You say that now! Wait till you see our handsome king! His beauty will bring you to your knees!”

“His beauty is nothing compared to mine.”   Jareth argued and Sarah sniggered. He was really conscious about his beauty.

The guards pushed them into the castle, awing Sarah with the art of it. The buttresses and the walls were eye glistening and the colour was bright. It was beautiful.

They were taken to the throne room where they saw many goblins and faeries in expensive attire unlike the goblins of Jareth’s kingdom.

And the king was sitting on his throne…his face smiling and his eyes twinkling. The goblins were not joking when they said he was handsome. He was handsome…just old. His white clean beard and his firm posture made Sarah feel that he was a fatherly man.

“Jareth!”   he beamed.   “Is that you? Oh, golly I thought I would never see the day when the goblin king steps into my castle.”

“Jim.”   Jareth only responded with his name.

“Oh, what is the matter? Why are your hands raised? Are my guards treating you badly? Guards, move away.”

“Yes, your majesty.”   They bowed and moved away from them. Jareth and Sarah put their hands down.

Jim, the king of free fae, came down his throne and stood before Jareth. Suddenly they pulled each other into an embrace and patted each other’s back. Sarah never took the goblin king as a friendly man.

“Good to see you, Jareth. And who have you brought?”   he looked at her and smiled.   “Such a pretty young lady, you are.”   He took her hand and kissed it.   “What’s your name, love?”

“Sarah. Sarah Williams. Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure is mine, darling. Are you the girl who defeated this arrogant king at his own game? That is lovely! Just marvellous!”   and he busted into laughter ad Jareth grunted. As the laughter died down, Jim softly said.   “He needed to taste his own medicine. He should learn that not everything can be gained through bargains. Sometimes you just need to give.”

“Can we not talk about it?”   Jareth muttered.   “We are here on business.”

“Oh yes. But first we dine. My family will be thrilled to have you two.”

Sarah’s first imagination about his family, was goblins. It was a hilarious thought seeing his goblin wife and half goblin children. Jareth softly whined which confirmed her further doubts. They must be goblins.

“The she-goblins will take your champion to my guest room so she can change and look lovely for dinner. While you come and we catch up.”

“Of course.” Jareth nodded and looked at Sarah who did not seem too happy about it. She didn’t want to separate just yet. She just got separated from her friends.

“You could use a shower. We just came through the junk yard, after all.”   It was his way of comforting her. Sarah was led to a room by female goblins while Jareth was taken by Jim.

“So…”   Jim started as he leaned onto his open wide balcony.   “What brought you here?”

“A sense of adventure, Jim.”   Jareth’s voice was smooth.

“Always the sneaky king, always the one who doubt others.”

“I have to be, in order to survive the goblins.”

“Not always, Jareth. It always doesn’t work…didn’t work with the human.”   Jim looked out and sighed.   “Why can't you just trust me?”

“I’m the goblin king. Not trusting others comes with the title.”   He shrugged.

“Alright…”   Jim gave up.   “What do you need?”

“The junk lady said she sold you something.”

“Plenty sells to me. What is it that you particularly want?”

“A goblet…”

Jim fell into thought.   “The goblet of life. Yes…I wonder what it was doing in the junk and in the hands of a junk lady.”   He said.   “I knew I sensed trouble when I saw her selling it. Jareth…count yourself fortunate that it was me.”

“I do.”   Jareth smirked.

“What if it was someone else? Some goblin or dwarf or faeries? Jareth…if you don’t set yourself straight, soon everyone will turn against you. And I’ve already seen someone who turned against you.”

And Jim meant the junk lady. Jareth narrowed his eyes and accused.

“Are you accusing me to mistreat everyone?”

“Jareth…you push people away and that causes others to grow wary of you. Not everyone is me…”

“Love struck.”

Jim chuckled.   “Yes, Jareth, I love you. You showed me the truth of this world and on that account, I will help you.”   He became worried though.   “However I still don’t know why you had to throw it in the first place.”

“There was a reason why it was casted off, so it would not be misused.”   Jareth said and stood beside him.

“Now you want it back…Jareth, I noticed the balance hanging ever since you were defeated.”

“It’s not for me Jim…”   Jareth became serious. Even when he couldn’t put faith in anyone, he could confide in Jim for certain secrets.

“I never knew, the goblin king cared.”

Neither did he.

“Join me for dinner, Jareth. Try and get along with my family. My daughters always wanted to meet you. They are pulling my hair and beard for it.”

“Not sure. I don’t want poor Sarah to be the object of envy.”

Jim chuckled again.   “Always the arrogant one.”   He patted Jareth and pulled him to the table where the goblins were serving with the faeries. Jareth took his seat with Jim when she came out in her blue velvet maxi. Her skin glowed in dark blue…Jareth took a moment before turning to Jim.

“That dress belongs to my youngest daughter.”   Jim smirked.  

“Pretty. The dress, I mean.”

Jim smirked and just let it go…for the moment.


	9. Oath

Sarah was surprised to see that Jim’s wife and children were not goblins. They looked human with pointy ears and glowing skin. She was mesmerised.

They were at the table. Sarah was beside Jareth and could feel the glares of the princesses-Jim’s daughters. He had three daughters and two sons. His queen was lovely looking. Compared to them…she felt nothing.

Sarah realised that Jim’s daughters had serious crush on the goblin king.

Jareth and Jim was quiet while the princesses were asking everything they could about Sarah. They laughed whenever they heard something funny about the aboveground and it embarrassed her.

Jareth had enough of the waste of time. He was running out of time. He cleared his throat and caught Jim’s attention.

“I don’t have much time.”

“Of course, you don’t. But it will not come easy.”   He said.

“State your price, Jim. I always have something I can bargain with.”

“Not this time, Jareth.”   Jim was serious and left the table.   “My family and this young lady will be witness to this. I have the goblet with me, hidden safely in my vault. Many are looking for this now your kingdom rests on the edge. Many will try and throw you over and since I bought it with a price, I require something of equal value in turn.”

“Do not tell me…marrying one of your daughters?”

Sarah almost spit out her food. She never knew women were after him like that and a father would be willing to hand his daughter to this demon.

Jim laughed out loud and Sarah noticed the girls almost blushing. The laughter died down and he quickly became serious.   “No. I want you to stop stealing infants…once and for all.”

Jareth became serious too.   “Excuse me? I do what I wish. You have no right to interfere in my business.”

“I do, Jareth…trust me…I do.”  

Sarah never expected Jim to become this serious. Jareth took a moment of silence till he smiled and said.   “Alright.”

“It’s not alright. I want you to make an oath. A blood oath.”

“A blood oath?”   Jareth’s eyes showed fire. He didn’t like the offer.   “Are you looking to be my enemy?”

“Jareth…I mean it. I don’t want anyone else to suffer as I did. You must make that blood oath or you don’t get the goblet.”

Sarah did not have any idea what Jim spoke of but she understood when he said that he didn’t want anyone else to suffer as he did.

Jareth only looked at Sarah without her notice. He wondered how much could he do for her. Can he sacrifice everything for her?

“Fine.”   He distastefully agreed.   “I will make that oath.”

“Good.”   Jim said and left his chair. He held out his hand and waited till Jareth left his chair and held his hand out. Soon bubbles appeared in Jareth’s hand, turning to crystal balls and he said.

“I, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Creator of Labyrinth, make this blood oath to Jim, King of Free Fae, that I shall not steal children upon any wish of humans. Should I break this oath, my life will be ended.”

Sarah was shocked. She wanted this to stop. In no manner she wanted the goblin king to die. The crystal floated and turned to a bubble again and this time went to Jim’s hand. It turned back to a crystal and fell into his hand.

“And I, Jim, King of the Free Faes, accept this oath on my life. Should he break this oath and his life ends, my life too shall end with his.”

And the crystal turned red…it turned to a bubble again and popped with a hissing sound. The oath had been made. Not all were happy with this. But it was something between the kings.

“I shall give you the goblet now.”   Jim said.

“And we will leave as we get it.”   it was not a surprise that Jareth didn’t want to stay a single moment after getting what he wanted.

And Jim didn’t waste anymore time. The goblet was soon brought to the hall and it was not at all what she expected. It was not decorated in gems or stones. It was very simple…something that belonged in the junk.

“Will you drink it here, Jareth?”   Jim asked.

“No.” Jareth said.   “We are leaving now.”

Jim said nothing. He merely sighed as Jareth turned to leave. Sarah didn’t know what to do, other than follow him. But she did leave her goodbyes.

“Thank you for having us. What about this dress, though?”

“Please, keep it as a gift.”   The girl, whom the dress belonged to, said.

“Yes. It looks lovely on you. I hope we see each other again.”   Jim smiled and looked at Jareth.   “Take care.”

“I always do, Jim.”

And they left the pretty castle with the goblet. Jareth did not look happy at all and Sarah realised why so.

“Now what? Don’t we drink now?” Sarah asked. She wanted to ask about Jim instead but she decided not to. She knew he was not in a good mood. She had enough lesson of messing with his temper.

“No. We cant just drink any water to the non-magic zone.”

“Care to tell me?”   she asked, not really believing his intentions. It seemed that he was hiding something.

“Yes. We must drink from the waterfall that produces the purest water.”

Why didn’t he tell her that earlier? Why did he not? Should she even be patient with him?

“Goblin King?”   she asked.

“Sarah.”   He looked at her, giving up the expectation from her to say his name.

“Can I see how my friends are doing?”

“Of course.”   He suddenly smiled and brought a crystal. It showed her friends resting in a forest. They looked so tired. They must have been looking for her a long time. She weakly smiled.

“I wish they would go home so they wouldn’t have to worry for me.”

“Even as a king, I cannot order them that. They will never obey.”   Jareth genuinely said.

“I know…and…is there anyway I can see my parents and Toby?”

“I am afraid…that I cannot do.”

Sarah looked down and walked behind him, feeling sad. Jareth didn’t say anything. He was telling the truth. But even he felt bad for her at the moment. So he decided to cheer her up. He leaned towards her and smiled, making her heart skip a beat.

“Would you think of me, if I were to go missing?”

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What could she say? The heart came to her throat as a rock. Jareth chuckled and moved away.

“We will be going to the waterfalls and I must warn you something.”   He said that made her look at him.

“What is it?”

“You may find some…admirers…and they will cling onto you and…if you reject them, they will kidnap you and force you to wear a wedding gown.”

Her eyes widened enough to pop out and it made him chuckle. It was amusing to see her scared like a child. Sarah seriously couldn’t believe him.

“But worry not, I will protect you like a queen.”   He sent butterflies in her stomach when he said queen. A queen meant a king’s wife. She sighed not wanting to think further.

“But we rest for today.”

“Why couldn’t we just rest in your friend’s castle?”

“I do not prefer owing to people.”   He said.

“And I don’t prefer sleeping in the forest.”   Sarah murmured that made Jareth smirk to himself.

“Should I be your sleeping pillow, Sarah?”   he asked just to tease her.

“You are horrible.”   She muttered.    “And good thing King Jim made you make that oath…you deserved it.”     Jareth frowned to himself as they stopped before the trees that became heavier and deeper to a forest.

“We will rest in the forest. Come.”   He walked inside with Sarah. What they didn’t notice was a bunch of watchers in the trees. They sniggered to themselves and scattered. Jareth stopped as with Sarah. She wondered why he stopped.

“Why have we stopped?”

“Shh..”   Jareth his hand to hush her up. He knew something was lurking near.   “Oh dear…”   he smirked. He turned to Sarah with an uncanny smile that scared her.   “Sarah, I must leave you for a moment.”

“Why? What if those creatures, you said, come out and take me to marry…something?!”   she asked but then she realised.   “You want them to take me! How crude of you?”

“How can I do such a thing, dear girl? I am hurt by your lack of faith in me.”   He said casually.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt me?”   she asked, almost on the verge of tears.   “I volunteered to help you and this is how you repay me…I…I…”   her face reddened as she shouted out.   “I Hate You Goblin King! I hate you!”

She ran away that surprised Jareth. What was he thinking, trying to tease her, just because she mentioned the truth? He did deserve it. He…he was just angry…as usual.

“Sarah!”   he chased her long after. He looked for her into the forest but lost her.   “Oh no…what have I done?”

He took out the crystal to find her…only to appear nothing in it.   “No magic zone…or is it something else?”   he murmured to himself.

Sarah angrily ran through the woods, wiping her tears. She failed to notice the rustles in the trees. Something was following her but she didn’t see it. After a long run, she still heard Jareth’s call.

“Sarah!”   it was faded though. She stopped, out of breath and sobbed. She didn’t know why he did what he did.

“What other reason could it be? I defeated him and he hates me for that. It’s…it’s the only reason.”

And the batch of cackle came and it startled her. She hastily looked up and down, in fear. She was afraid now. She was surrounded by the hidden creatures of the forest. She realised they were far scarier than the Fiery.


	10. Kings

Jareth stopped running to catch his breath. He brought a crystal to see only to see nothing.

“Curse that Jim! Forbidding magic in places where I need it the most.”   Jareth looked around and shouted out.   “Sarah!”

But he heard nothing from her. He only heard cackles of laughter. He exhaled and realised who they were. They crawled and climbed down and around the trees. Some hanging like monkeys and some hugging like koala bears. Jareth was not surprised but annoyed. He was not in the mood.

“Look ‘ooo’s ‘ere?”   they sniggered.   “Pointy ‘aired king!”   and they burst into laughter.

“Where is the girl?”   Jareth asked.

“Wat gal? I aint see no gal! Ha ha ha…!!”

Jareth rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed one of their throat and pulled it near to him.   “What is wrong with this forest? Why has the magic vanished here?”

“Don you know? King Beard Jim made a deal with our King that no one can use magic in this forest because it doesn’t belong to ‘im.”

Jareth yanked the monkey away and clicked his tongue.   “That idiot Jim…always giving opportunities to others. It was a mistake bringing him in this world…” he glared at the rest.   “Where has your king taken her?”

“Only will tell if you ‘ave some-in to give.”

“A gift you want?”   Jareth raised an eyebrow with a smirk. This was what he was good at, gifting people with wishes with the monkey’s paw effect. Then he realised that his magic wouldn’t work here and the creatures were waiting for him to remember it. They sprout into laughter.

“Then how about something for your king?”   Jareth suggested.   “I propose my captivity to your king. Oh, he will be so pleased with you mangy monkeys.”   He gave a smile to die for.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh!”   the rest agreed and applauded.   “Ee will be so pleased with us.”

“Capture the goblin king!”

“We’ll be stinkin rich!”

“Hee haaa hee!”

They quickly proceeded taking him to the king.

Sarah was struggling within the grips of the stupid creatures who were similar looking to goblins and monkeys. She couldn’t figure which they were. But they were strong.

“Leave me! Let go, you stupid monkeys!”

They laughed at her struggle and roped her around a tree while she tried slapping and kicking. Some pulled her hair and some sleeves.

“Calls us monkeys, she says!”

“What a pretty dress?”

“Pretty hair. Lets chop it. Chop, chop chop.”

“No!” Sarah shouted, terrified and they laughed. But it soon died down when a fat one came in and everyone bowed to him. He made a ‘grrm’ ‘grum’ sound and each of his footsteps shook the ground.

“Wat ‘ave we ‘ere? Grmmm…”   he stopped and looked at Sarah.   “Aa…me new bride.”

“B-bride!”   Sarah exclaimed.

“Yea…wat else ‘ave we brought you ‘ere? To be me bride. Every king needs a bride.”

Her eyes were bulging out and she stammered.   “I-I cannot be your bride! I’m only 16!” the creatures were preparing for the wedding, ignoring her reasons.

“Younger the better. Me no want old wife. Me want youngen ones.”

She could only panic in her mind. God, why did she run away from the goblin king? She should have stayed with him.

“Don’t be sad, me luv. The wedding will soon be over.”   The king of the idiots comforted her but it only made her cry.

“I’m so…stupid.”

Jareth, on the other side, was brought to their base where he could not see Sarah. The king hid her well somewhere. When he was brought, he saw the king coming. He saw the goblin king, captured and brought to him in binds.

“Wat ‘ave we ‘ere? The king of goblins, at me feet.”

“At your mercy.”   Jareth smirked as the creatures moved away from Jareth.

“Ow did that ‘appen?”   he asked, doubting this situation.

“Apparently the idiot king of Jim made a deal with you about diminishing magic in this forest. So I cannot use my magic.”

The king laughed, snorting on his own boogers. And then he said.   “That Beard Jim is A idiot.”

“That he is. Now…”   he wanted to hurry up. “I was with someone…a girl.”

“A gal, you say?”   the king pretended not to know.   “Never seen any gal in me forest.”

“No, of course not. What kind of an idiot would dare trespass your forest? It’s just…that girl is not so…safe…if you know what I mean.”   He said.

“No. I don know wat ya mean.”   The king said.

“That little girl is pretty and innocent when she is alright…but she can be scary as an old lady if she is angry. Many suitable suitors escaped because of her tantrums. I’ve been asked to find suitors for her because of her nasty temper. We were travelling together for this and suddenly she was mad at me and she ran away. If I cannot find her, some poor old man might find her and…well, fall for her innocent face. I am trying to save whoever finds her…so he knows of her temper.”

“Grrmm…grum…”   the king cleared his throat, feeling nervous. Jareth’s trick had worked.   “I will see…you will stay in me forest till we find ‘er.”

“Thank you, your greasiness.”   Jareth made a short bow before he was taken in a large tent. He knew that they had Sarah and she may already be in a wedding dress. Hmm…he wondered what she would look like.

Sarah was suddenly untied by the creatures and they pulled her up. She asked what they were doing to her, but they didn’t answer. Instead, they pushed her into a tent where she saw she-creatures. She didn’t know what to call them. But they forced her to strip and wear another gown. It was white with leaf work on it and…it kind of looked pretty to her. They played with her hair and made a messy bun and put leafy jewels on her neck and ears.

They were done with her and they pushed her out of the tent and all of the creatures were awed. They were mesmerised by her beauty.

The king will certainly be impressed.

However, Sarah didn’t feel so good. Her head suddenly started aching badly. She held her held and whimpered. She could stand no longer and fell on her knees. The creatures suddenly rushed to her, feeling bad for her.

“Wat’s goin on? Ya kay miss?”   one of them asked.

“My head…it hurts! It hurts so much.”   Sarah started crying.   “I…I want to go home! Please let me go home.”   She cried.

“Worry not missy. We’ll take ya to the king and ‘e’ll know wat to do.”

Sarah couldn’t say no to that. They helped her up and took her. The king’s tent was few hours away.

Jareth knew the king would come to him, wanting to know more on Sarah and he was here. He paced with his stuffy staff and his bulbous belly. He was very worried about his prisoner.

“Ya tellin me, me new bride is a maddy.”

“Oh, so you do have her.”   Jareth showed relief. “Pardon me if I ask but have you found an interest in her and wish to wed her? if you do, I will be very relieved of the burden.”

“Relief! Relief, ya say! Dumpin an angry lass on me head! ‘Ow dare ya!”

“I mean no offense, your greasiness but should you love…”

“Luv! Hah! Luv’s a dunghill!”  

“But she is beautiful.”

“Wat would I do with beauty if she aint soft!”   he barked.   “Ya marry ‘er if she is so pretty to yah!”

Jareth felt his face warm and his heart beating faster than usual. Those words…

“W-well…I…”   he lost his words for the first time.

“See! Even yah don wanna marry ‘er! She’s that much a burden to yah.”

“She’s not a burden.”   Jareth quickly snapped at him. Then he realised his mistake. He didn’t know why he defended her like that. He lowered his gaze and exhaled.   “I lost my temper there…I apologize.”

“Forget it. I ‘ave ‘er and I will take you to ‘er. Come, Jareth king.”

They exited the tent only to see Sarah coming with few slaves. She was in her gown and Jareth was struck seeing her like this. She looked beautiful and radiant.

“There she is!”   the king exclaimed. Jareth and Sarah looked at each other and if he had not mistaken, he thought he was seeing her sad and pained face. She looked terrible…yet beautiful.

“You…”   Sarah shakily muttered.   “You! You horrible man!”   she marched to him and started punching his chest in anger while the rest were bewildered. The king truly believed that she was mad.

“You’re so horrible! You jerk! You evil, rotten hearted, selfish man! I hate you!”   she kept on punching while Jareth remained unmoved. He let her punch him.

“This gals crazy! Me don wanna marry her no more! Take ‘er away from my sight!”

Sarah ignored them and kept punching him, cursing him.   “You good for nothing oaf!” the pain in her head increased as she suddenly screamed. It scared all but Jareth who held her with panic.

“Sarah! Sarah, what’s wrong?”

“My head! It hurts! Hurts like hell!”

“Take ‘er away from ‘ere before she does somein mad!”   the king warned.

Jareth ignored the king and suddenly held Sarah’s hands. She tearfully looked at him and felt angry. He was always such a jerk to her.

Jareth’s face showed true remorse. He did not want to hurt her. What he did next was shocking to all. He suddenly pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

Everyone gasped as Jareth shamelessly hugged her in front of all. Sarah was baffled. Jareth embraced her so intimately and breathed on her uncovered neck. He did not know what he was thinking and Sarah was becoming nervous.

But it did not reduce her anger.

“Let go off me!”   she shouted and tried pushing him.   “You think hugging will make it all better?! You arrogant donkey! You…you…”

She felt a surge of pressure seeping in her chest. Her throat felt clogged and the pain increased.   “No…”

She suddenly screamed and with her scream, came a sudden blow that threw everyone. It came so suddenly that no one could contemplate. Jareth was stunned that she had such power in a place where his magic did not work. He had no idea what just happened.

She fainted in Jareth’s arms as everyone hastily got up and the king yelled.

“Get ‘er out! Out! Out! Out!”

Jareth need not be told longer. He quickly picked her up and walked away from them.

For now…she just needed to rest.


	11. Friendship

After walking for hours in the forest, he finally found a lake. Jareth put Sarah down and went to the lake to take water with the goblet he had. She needed a drink.

Jareth held her in his arm and tried to make her drink without spilling it.

Some of it spilled on the side of her face and Jareth put the goblet away to wipe her face. He slowly wiped the droplets away and observed Sarah. She was getting worse. Worse to the point that her powers worked in a no-magic zone. She must be in a lot of pain.

He moved the streaks off her face and wiped her forehead when she stirred. She murmured weakly in her sleep.

“T-Toby…”

Jareth smiled, knowing she would dream of him and he felt bad because the time she got with her brother was too little. He would make sure she reaches home safely.

“Toby…” her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. She weakly looked at him and blinked few times and called.   “Ludo?”   she was doubting her sight and for good reasons.

“I don’t know why you think I look like that hairy creature.”   Jareth smiled and stroked her head. Sarah’s expression changed to a frown.

“What…happened?”

“You were pushed too far.”   Jareth admitted.   “The magic inside you exploded because of me.”

“E-exploded…? No one got hurt…right?”   she didn’t want those poor creatures to get hurt, even if they kidnapped her for marriage.

“No.” Jareth said.   “But the king was very displeased with his bride so he asked me to take you away.”

“But…why?”

“Well, he didn’t want his bride to have a temper of an old lady.”   He tried to be funny but Sarah was not in the mood.

“It’s not funny…tell me what happened?”

Jareth knew it was of no use, hiding from her any longer.   “Sarah, when you had that accident in Aboveground, you ended up in a coma.”

“My body is still in my world?”   She asked, not entirely surprised. She grasped somewhat of it.   “So…I am here…as what?”

“You are merely a soul, Sarah.”

“A…soul?”   now the shock was kicking in.

“Yes. You are at your rawest form. You are a soul of the body in the aboveground and your magic has enhanced to the point where it can break any barriers. You are pure power, Sarah.”

“Oh god…is that why my head has been hurting?”

“I suppose that the pain comes from adjustment issues. You are not at your proper form and it has problems with the environment here.”

“Is that why…it exploded? Because this place cannot adjust with me?”   she asked and Jareth nodded quite sadly.

“Your emotions must be kept under control…and I…I am so sorry for pushing you like this. I had no idea it would have this much effect.”

Sarah remained quiet. She didn’t want to think about it because it hurt her head even more. But she was mad and sad because the goblin king played with her emotions. His constant teasing, mocking and poking irritated her. She didn’t know what it meant but it didn’t feel good.

“Sarah…there is more…”

“No…”   Sarah stopped him.  “I don’t want to know more…not now.”

Jareth pursed his lips, knowing why she didn’t want to know. But she had to know…

“Tell me about…Jim…instead.”   She mumbled and shut her eyes on his chest.

“Jim.”   Jareth started.   “He was the first ever human baby, I’ve brought into this land.”

“You stole him?”   Sarah asked, wide eyed.

“Jim’s mother understood, unlike Toby’s sister who did not understand the consequences of wishing babies away.”

“Why would his mother…”

“She was poor and…young. She was 13 and an orphan.”   He answered.   “And she forgot him as if a nightmare.”

Sarah merely looked up at him. Even when he had what he wanted, she still could see sadness.

“I thought you turned babies into goblins.”   She said and Jareth looked down at her with a smile.

“There are not many babies I have stolen. No one believes in goblin kings like Father Christmas. Very few wished their babies away and none of them were turned into goblins.”

“What did you do with those babies?”   she asked.

“Jim married one of them when she grew up and the rest went on adventures.”

“So there are humans here.”

“They are not really humans anymore. Their lives spent here, turns them into something different. They grow old and die but…they live very long. They live as long as me.”   Jareth said.

“Oh…similar to Fae.”

“Yes.”

“So…I’m the first one who took your challenge and…”

“Defeated me? Yes.”   Jareth was no longer ashamed of it. He sounded too casual about it.

“And you hate me.”

“No.”   he brought her closer to him.   “I never hated you. In fact…all that teasing and annoying you is how I show appreciation to a friend. What I failed to understand that this is not how it works in aboveground.”

“Friend?”   she repeated.   “You think of me as your…friend?”

“Yes.”   He said.   “Of course we have our…differences but…I’m willing to have you as a friend.”

Sarah’s face brightened up and she finally gave out a smile. Then she realised that she was too close to him. Even as a friend, that was too close for comfort. She slowly got up and moved, blushing to herself.

“The dress is beautiful though. Think of it as a gift from the king of grease.”   Jareth laughed at his own joke as Sarah smiled. She found his smile very nice to look at. Attractive…

“So.”   Jareth turned to her.   “We still have to get to the waterfall so we can travel to the core.”   He stood up and held his hand to her. Sarah only took a second before taking his hand and standing up.

“How far is it?”   she asked.

“Not far…in fact, few steps and we will be there.”   He said.

“No more distractions on the way?” she became worried. She did not want to face any other troubles.

“Maybe not. I don’t know. We shall see.” He held his elbow to her and she didn’t hesitate this time. She took his elbow and they started walking together unknown of the eyes watching them.

Jim saw all in the crystal ball Jareth had spared him. He sighed and looked at the sunset.

“Oh Jareth…you should have just told her…although…you don’t know much yourself.”

He worried for his captor, rescuer and mentor.


	12. Truth

“Are we there yet?”   Sarah asked for the umpteenth time and Jareth sighed and answered again.

“No. Sarah, it hasn’t even been an hour.”

“I cant help it. I’m anxious and I haven’t seen my friends. Can you show them to me?”

Jareth took out a crystal and within it appeared, Ludo, Hoggle and Didymus. There were looking for them in the forest, still. They were searching for her, without rest and Sarah wanted to shout to them to go home.

“Poor Hoggle…poor Ludo…Didymus.”

“And poor me. I’m stuck with you.”   Jareth smirked at her and Sarah stuck her tongue out. She was comfortable with him now and she didn’t mind taking his elbow. She felt like…she was walking with a wise friend.

He put the crystal away and walked on. He felt that he didn’t need to tell her the troubling part. She was only 16 and not old enough to understand. Sure, she reacted to his teasing and advances but…she was just a child in her heart.

But if he cannot tell her now…he might not have another chance.

He felt guilty for even feeling this way.

“Goblin King?”   Sarah called Jareth back to reality and he was about to correct her again, but stopped. He shouldn’t force her into doing things…he just realised.

“I hear waterfall!”   Sarah exclaimed and Jareth noticed the sound too. They must be there.

“Yes…”   he said as Sarah left his elbow and rushed ahead without him. They found the small waterfall and she was awed to see such beauty before her.

“Oh! This is gorgeous!”   she excitedly said and sat in front of it.   “How do we drink it?”

“With the goblet of course.”   He sat beside her and took out the goblet. He didn’t dunk it in the water. He took a good look at Sarah first. This may be his only chance.

“What is it?”

“Sarah.”   Jareth started.   “Should things go wrong in the no-magic zone…promise me…that you will do what your heart wants.”

“Of course…” she wondered why he would state the obvious.     “I always do what my heart wants.” Then she asked.   “What’s wrong?”

Jareth looked away.   “Nothing.” He took water in the goblet and handed it to her.   “Drink it.”

“Okay…”   she took the goblet and drank it and within one blink she found herself in dark with nothing in her hand and without the goblin king.

“Goblin king?”   she stood up, hoping to hear from him.   “Is this it?”   she walked around, seeing nothing.   “Goblin King!”   she shouted out.   “Where are you? What’s going on?!”   she started panicking. Nothing was right here…nothing felt right.

Jareth, on the other hand found himself in dark, as well…but without Sarah. He thought they would meet together in the same place.   “Sarah!”   he shouted but got no response. He tried using magic but was unable to do so. This was the non-magic zone.

“Oh no…”   he then realised…this was all a trap.   “SARAH!”

Sarah was almost on the verge of crying. She couldn’t do this alone. She needed her friends. Jareth was her friend. She fell on her knees and cried on her palms. How will she tackle this alone?

“Sarah…”   she heard a voice…a woman’s voice. She looked up and saw light falling on a flower…a beautiful flower.   “Sarah…” it called her again. Sarah kneed to the flower and looked down at it.

“Are you talking to me?”   Sarah asked.

“Who else is here, silly?”   funny…it sounded like her mother.   “Don’t be scared.”

“How can I not be scared? I am alone and I need to defeat the evil to save this kingdom and go back to Toby.”

“Sarah…if you go back…you will reunite with your family…but you will lose your friend…forever.”   It said.

“What do you mean? Can I never return then?”   she asked.

“That is not what I meant. You can return…but you will lose him forever.”

“Who?”

“The cruel hearted ruler of all…”

Sarah’s eyes widened.   “Goblin King…”

Jareth called out many times and started panicking himself. He didn’t want this to happen. He just wanted Sarah to go home…even if it meant losing his life.

There was no evil…there was no danger posed to his labyrinth. It was just him…he knew helping Sarah would mean, losing his life. When he defeated by her the first time, she took an essence of him with her back to the aboveground.

Which was why he was looking after her, till he passed away. He wanted to see her till he died and left his kingdom to Jim. But he couldn’t protect her…she still met an accident and lost her soul in the underground.

Even though it hurt him…he was willing to get her home. He didn’t want to though…he wanted to keep her and be with her…but he couldn’t steal her childhood away from her.

Because he had fallen in love with her.

But he couldn’t say it to her…for she was a child.

He needed her to go home. He needed her to unite with her family.

But he also wanted to tell her that he loved her.

Sarah cried in front of the flower.   “Why? Why did he not tell me? Why would he help me, risking his life over me?”

“Do you not know?”   the flower said and a giant bubble came to her. She looked at it and saw…her dream. The dream she had after eating the peach.

Where she danced with the goblin king, mesmerised by his charms, handsomeness and gentleness.

“He…he is my friend…and he…he..”   she cried again.   “Why didn’t he tell me? I would have…I…”

“Sarah…what is your wish? What does your heart want?”

Sarah couldn’t say. She loved Toby. She wanted to go back. But…she wanted him to live. She wanted Jareth to live.

Jareth didn’t know what else to do. He had been looking for her for a long time. What if she already went back? If she did, then he would have died by now. So…she’s still here.

“Goblin king…”   he heard a voice and he turned and saw Agnes.

“Agnes. What are you doing here?”   Jareth asked.

“I never betrayed you.”   Agnes defended herself.   “I was merely following the orders of Mother Magic.”  

“Orders?”   he asked.   “What orders?”

“Not to tell you about the true condition.”

“True condition?”   Jareth was confused.

“My king…Sarah…she never survived the accident. She is already in her grave.”

Jareth’s whole world crashed. He could not believe what he had heard. Sarah was no longer alive in the aboveground. A giant bubble floated to him and showed the aboveground.

He saw…a closed coffin with her name on in. toby was crying with her father, mother, Jeremy and her stepmother. Some of her closest friends were there. The priest was praying for her soul in the afterlife…

The coffin was soon laid down in the grave and covered with soil.

The bubble vanished and Jareth fell on his knees. His eyes burned with tears something he never felt before. Sarah had already died…

“Should Sarah try and return, she would pass onto the afterlife and you will pass away too.”

Jareth couldn’t say anything and Agnes continued.   “My king, pursue her not to leave. She does not know and will try to return.”

Jareth didn’t know whether he could. What if she wanted a peaceful afterlife? How could he deny her that? And he would die too…so…what was so bad about death?

“I cant…”

“But, my king…”

“No.”   he shut her up. Jareth will not fall for this. He was too clever for this trickery. He stood up and opened few buttons of his shirt.

“My king, what are you doing?”   Agnes asked as Jareth took the necklace out of his neck and held it up.   “I have enough power to contact her in this mess. I am the creator of labyrinth and only I know how to make a place with twists and turns. This place is nothing compared to my labyrinth.”

“If you try to contact her, against the mother magic’s wishes, you will collapse.”   She warned.

“So be it.”   he muttered and chanted the spell in goblin language. The necklace brightened in his hand and sent out a light far away…

His body felt very light and weak. This was too powerful, even for a goblin king.

“Sarah…”   he could only take her name before fainting into darkness. Agnes shook her head and mumbled to herself.

“She will only be guided to you…but will never hear your message.”   And she disappeared in the dark, too.

 

“I cant…”   Sarah cried.   “I cant chose…I love Toby…and I want him to live too.”

“You must make a choice, Sarah.”   The flower said.  

A choice…like the choice between solving the labyrinth or living the life without her brother, which was o-so-easy. She could have abandoned Toby but she didn’t. So how could she abandon him now? But then…Jareth knew he would die and still helped her.

Why?

Why did Hoggle help her when Jareth threatened him to punish him?

Hoggle and Jareth were not so different. She smiled. Jareth was cruel, a jerk and had no manners. But…he did help her.

She remembered suddenly in her dream, when she pushed him away to make it out of the dream. When she tore through the crowd, she remembered his face. It was distraught. She only saw this expression when her mother left her father.

So…he wasn’t mad that she wasn’t tricked. He was sad that she didn’t see him…

But she did. She looked for him in the dream. She cannot understand why she was having trouble, choosing between her brother and a king, who always caused trouble for her.

“What do I need to do?”   she asked the flower.

“Show your truest form of love. That is all you need to do. Let your heart go and do what it tells you. A simple act of love can do so many miracles.”

Then a bit further, another light fell and under it was Jareth but he was unconscious.

“Goblin king!”   she rushed to him and took him in her arms. He looked so weak.   “What did you do?”

“He tried to contact you and it caused him a great deal.”   The flower said.

“Oh…you stupid king.”   Her tears fell on his face and she moved the bangs off his face.   “You…stupid, stupid, king.”   She buried her head on his chest. His heartbeat was so light and almost invisible.

He had been there for her…even when causing trouble. He truly did everything for her. He moved the starts for no one but her. He took Toby because she asked him to. He was truly exhausted.

But what about her? Did she want him to live? Did she want to choose him over Toby?

No…

Because there was no choice between them. If it’s choosing to save toby and Jareth, she would choose herself to die and save both. She would try and bend the way. Toby will not die but he will, so it was only logical to save him.

But what did she want? Her wish and desire. She wanted to be with toby…she also wanted to be with him. She didn’t want labyrinth to be without him.

She pulled away and stroked his face.   “Toby…Toby grow well and remember me. I will find a way to see you again…I will.”

She looked at Jareth and smiled.   “You were always so…beautiful.”   She was tempted to do that she never dreamed of doing.

His thin lips…

Why was she feeling this way? So attracted? Should she? Would it mean anything? She wanted to though.

Because she loved him too.

She leaned and pressed her lips over his and the light over them brightened so much that it could burn the eyes of all.

She pulled Jareth closer to her lips and embraced him, feeling hopeful and at the same time nervous. The colour was returning to his face, unknown to Sarah. His eyes suddenly shot open and realised what situation he was in. Sarah was kissing him. She was kissing him. She was…

He quickly took her head and pulled away and they found themselves near the waterfall. But they didn’t notice where they were. Their eyes were only on each other, wide and shocked. She didn’t let go of him. She held him as he held her.

“Sarah? Why? Why did you?”   he asked.   “Do you know what it meant?”

“I do…”   she cried.   “Even though I can never see him again…I…”   she cried harder. Jareth quickly sat up and pulled her to his chest.

“You stupid girl.”   He murmured.   “There was never a choice between me and Toby. You are more to Toby than me…and…”   he didn’t know whether he could say, but he did.

“Sarah…you never survived. The accident killed you. I didn’t know, I swear.”

“It’s okay…”   surprisingly she answered on his chest.   “I am not confused anymore. I know what I want.”   She looked at him.   “I wanted you to live.”

Jareth sighed and hugged her.   “You are a child…I cannot do this to you. You deserve a childhood, adulthood, parenthood…you deserve everything.”

“It’s okay. Just…let me…rest for a while. I’m so tired.”   Her eyes closed and she fell asleep on his chest. Jareth held her, feeling restless about her. But then he noticed.

Her raw power had gone away. Her soul was no longer a soul…but a manifested body.

Magic mother had turned her soul into a body so she could survive here.

He picked her up and, feeling the magic coming back to him, transported back to the castle.


	13. Mirror

She didn’t what she saw. She didn’t know what she felt. The pressure in her chest wanted to burst out and spread.

But Jareth knew how she felt, even when she was unconscious. He had her on his bed with a fluffy blanket on her. Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus were brought back by the goblin servants. Jareth was confused. He was confused about the kiss. Did she truly feel the same way? Did she truly love him? Did she sacrifice her life with Toby to save him because she loved him? Or was she being plain grateful?

Of course, he knew that she didn’t know about her death. Would she have chosen a different path then? Probably not. Who would want to die? Maybe that was why she was never given information of her death to see whether she possessed a pure heart. And she did. She thought she had a choice between going back home and being here. She chose the latter. She, in a way, sacrificed her way to home.

He wanted to hold her, hug her and kiss her. But he couldn’t because she was still a child. He couldn’t do that to her. He couldn’t confuse her childhood with complicated adult feelings. Maybe someday she will know and love him…but not now. Now she needed comfort from an adult…not courting.

He left the bed and walked to the window and looked outside. The yellow sun had laid over his kingdom like a blanket and the labyrinth shined with beautiful shadows within.

He was confused about other things too. Why did Agnes say she chose the other side? There was no other side. There was no battle. Why was she being so villainous?

Why did Jim make him take the blood oath?

Why did Sarah come to this world instead of going to heaven?

How did Agnes know that he would die?

Something was hidden from him. Someone was playing a game with him. He needed to talk to them. He needed to sort things out. He looked at Sarah’s sleeping body and soon left.

He went down the stairs to the deepest corners of the castle. He opened one of the many secret doors he had on the walls and descended more stairs into the dark. At the bottom, there was only darkness spare one light.

It was in the middle of the room and under the light was a mirror. He stood before the mirror and called.

“Come out!”

And the glass shattered to pieces but the pieces did not fall to the ground. They spread in the air and through each piece a face could be seen. One of them was Jim.

“I was waiting.”

“What is the meaning of this?”   Jareth asked through his teeth. The humans have conspired something against him.

“Meaning of what?” Another asked. It was a woman.

“This whole thing!”   he snarled.   “Agnes, you, Sarah, mother magic!”

“We assure you, nothing was done against you.”   A man said this time.  

“We knew your life was in danger.”   A woman said.

“So we had to make you stop stealing babies.”   Another said.

“But I’ve brought you all here!” Jareth shouted.   “And you all said you were happy!”

“We are, Jareth. We are happy…but we know how you feel.”   Jim said this time.

“What do you mean?”   Jareth frowned.

“You steal babies on wishes.”   Said one.

“Even when you do not want to.”   Said another.

“We see your face sulking every time you bring an abandoned baby.”   Said the third.

“You feel worse when none of them wants the babies back.”     Said the fourth.

“Only one wanted the baby back.”   And it went on.

“Sarah Williams.”

“She defeated you with the help of her friends.”

“She learned her lesson and you learned yours.”

“But with her she took your heart and essence.”

“Which connects now the both of you.”

“Mother magic knew how much you fell for her that you did not tell her.”

“So she decided to act for the best.”

“Mother magic exists there and it does here.”

“But as luck.”

“Fate.”

“God.”

“So?”   Jareth didn’t understand.”

“Jareth…mother magic knew she would die and thus she brought her back from aboveground.”

“It was all for you…Jareth.”

“For me…for me? Why? Why would you do it for me?”   Jareth bitterly laughed.      “I stole you all from your families.”

“Why did you lie to her?”

“Why did you lie to her about your kingdom being taken over by evil even when she defeated you?”

“So you could take her to the magic mother and she would choose to return.”

“And you thought that she was still alive.”

“You were willing to sacrifice yourself for her.”

“Why?”

Jareth couldn’t answer. He possibly couldn’t say it to them.

“We love you Jareth. That’s why we did it. You know why you were helping Sarah.”

“You love her.”

“Stop!”   Jareth shut his eyes.

“There is no shame admitting it.”

“You can still love her.”

“You can wait.”

“You can be what she needs you to be.”

“A father, brother, friend and lover.”

“You have all the time to wait.”

“She will grow.”

“She’ll live.”

“Only with you and for you.”

Jareth turned his back on the broken mirror and Jim spoke.

“Jareth…there is no shame in loving someone. Of course her age does matter. But you can be what she needs you to be. Why are you so afraid?”

“Because…I do not trust myself.”   Jareth admitted and turned to the mirror.   “What if I do something bad to her?”

“You won’t. You may be mischievous.”

“Horrendous.”

“Jerk.”

“Stupid.”

“But not evil.”   Jim finished.   “You cannot harm her. I know you, Jareth…I know my mentor.”

Jareth was quiet and murmured.   “How do I…how can I ever face her?”

“You can. She has long forgiven you. You’ll be fine…”

“Your majesty!”   he heard everyone calling for him upstairs.

“She must be awake…go on now.”   Jim said.   “Take care.”

“We will come and visit you soon.”   The rest said and bid farewell. Their images vanished and the mirror was back to one piece.

Jareth turned and walked away, hoping that she had awakened.


	14. Content

Sarah opened her eyes and saw her friends near her bed. All of them looked so worried that she felt bad. She tried to sit up but Hoggle held her.

“Lay down, Sarah! We don’t want you to hurt yerself!”   he said.

“I agree with brother Hoggle, my lady. You look terrible.”   Didymus said and Ludo moaned.

“Thank you, but I feel fine now. Am I back to the castle?”

“Yes. His majesty quickly sent for us as soon as he returned with you. He should be here by now.”   Didymus answered.

Before she could ask of the goblin king, he entered the room, looking surprised. She was smiling. How could she still smile?

“His majesty?”   the goblins called. But Jareth couldn’t move from his spot, nor respond. Hoggle asked.   “Is something the matter, yer majesty?”

“Yes.” Sarah asked too.   “What’s wrong?”

Jareth said nothing. He had no words. What would he say? Sarah looked at her friends.   “Guys, can you give us some privacy, please?”

“Sure.”   They all obeyed and left the room, making Jareth more nervous. His eyes remained on Sarah.

She noticed the expression. She knew he felt guilty. He wasn’t moving until Sarah tried getting off the bed but fell on her knees. Jareth quickly held her, scolding her.

“What are you doing? Get back to bed.”

“I wake up and this is the first thing you say to me? You’re horrible.”   She softly said.

“I’m the goblin king. I’m supposed to be horrible.”

Sarah weakly giggled.   “You’re not horrible, you are just stupid.”

Jareth ended up laughing as did Sarah and Jareth finally was able to smile at her.   “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. None of us knew this. I guess…I will miss my parents and Toby…but nothing else. I guess…deep down…I was happy to come back.”

“No, you don’t mean that.”   Jareth said.   “You have no idea what its like down here. I crave every day, to be out there…”   as if a secret had been spilled, he moved away from her. He backed to the corner of the walls and was on his knees.   “Forget, I said that.”

“Forget?”   Sarah neared him.   “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

He tried not to say anything. He was suffocating inside. He was confused and frustrated with his feelings for her. He couldn’t bring himself to just casually talk to her now. Something just hit his head that made him do this. He needed a good smacking.

Sarah reached her hand out to his face but he quickly grabbed it and it startled her.   “Don’t…please don’t…”

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?”

“I cant…”

“Cant, what?”   she asked.

“Sarah…you must get away from me…for the time being…till you understand few things.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”   She was determined.   “Unless…you don’t want me here.”

“I want you here!”   he defended himself. “But…for now…you’re too young and too innocent. I must…”

Sarah didn’t let him finish.   “You must not do anything stupid that will make me angry, Jareth!”

Jareth looked at her with shock.   “You said my name.”

“Yes.”   She admitted.   “I called you Jareth…”

He was tempted to hear his name again but he resisted because he felt like forcing her. He didn’t want to force her. He took her hand to his lips and kissed it.   “That means so much to me.”

“Then don’t send me away…not even for a day. I want to be here with you all…I have lost everything.”   Tears glistened in her eyes that made him feel very bad. She leaned her head on his chest and he let her. He exhaled deeply, understanding what she was going through. The eternal loneliness taught him enough. He kept her hand to his lips. He liked it and so did she. It didn’t make her uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry…I wont send you to Jim’s.”   he said through Sarah’s hand and pulled away.   “Get back to bed now. You still need to rest.”

Sarah smiled and nodded and Jareth helped her back to bed. He put the blanket on her and patted her head. Sarah remembered how her mother used to put her back to bed till she had to be with her father. He used to put her to bed until he remarried.

She understood it now.

“Jareth?”

“Hmm.”  

“Can we have a party someday with everyone here? The fiery, the people of the Free Fae, the greasy king and…everyone?”

Jareth softly nodded.   “Yes. “

“But now…can you tell me a story?”

“A story?”   Jareth asked.

She nodded.   “My father used to tell me stories…until he stopped.”

Jareth smiled and said.   “Of course. I will tell you one of this land.”   A book appeared in his hand and he opened it. He started reading the book telling her a story of underground which had all-action, tragedy, adventure, love, drama.

Sarah listened to it and enjoyed it. She put her hand on his for closure and he took her hand in his.

Jareth, while reading, understood what she truly needed. She needed caring, understanding and love from a father. She missed her father’s love.

She needed him to be her father now.

The kiss was forgotten between them but Jareth was sure that she would someday recall it and understand the meaning of it. However he wasn’t too eager for that day to come. He was content taking care of her and he would cherish little Sarah while it lasted.

They were both content with everything now.


	15. Theirs

The goblins ran around and toppled few gnome statues over, which ruined the beauty of the garden. Ludo stomped to the trouble makers and picked them up and growled to their faces and let them go. They scurried away.

From the window high up, Sarah saw the whole thing and laughed. She turned and tripped on her dress and almost fell over when Hoggle held her knee.

“Stop waddling. You’ll ruin the dress. I worked too hard on it.”   he snapped.

“Oh, poor Hoggle.”   She bent down and kissed his nose.   “It’s beautiful.”

“But I still wanted it to be pink.”   Said Didymus.   “It would have suited your rosy cheeks.”

“I think white suits Sarah better.”   Hoggle argued.

The clock chimed and Sarah exclaimed.   “Oh no, we’ll be late. Come Hoggle, help me get to the main hall.”   She pulled up her dress and ran with Hoggle trying to fix it. Didymus ran after them too. They ran through the corridor and her dress left its glittery traces on the carpet. She reached the main hall and saw the crowd. They all turned to her who was on the top of the stairs, huffing.

They all smiled. Jim, his daughters, the human adventurers, greasy king and his servants, other goblins and faeries and Agnes. Hoggle and Didymus came before Sarah and offered her their hands. She took them and they led her down the stairs.

The crowd awed and chattered, complementing the beautiful dress.

“She was about to be me bride. But I rejected ‘er cause she was nuts.”    The greasy king told his new bride.   “But she looks beautiful.”

Sarah smiled hearing the ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. She was happy to see all the people here. She got what she wished for.

_“Can we have a party someday with everyone here? The fiery, the people of the Free Fae, the greasy king and…everyone?”_

He fulfilled her wish. Everyone she loved was here…was it?

She tried not to remember. Five years went by and she still could not forget them. Her family…her brother. She knew this would happen. There was no point crying over spilled milk.

She descended the stairs and was walked through the crowd by Hoggle and Didymus. Soon Ludo joined and took her. She bowed to all and all bowed to her. The girls of King Jim giggled and complimented her.

She was led outside the castle to the garden with everyone else. The garden was decorated beautifully with leaves, flowers and crystals. Bubbles floated around them in air and the goblins tried popping them.

And there he was…standing in his dark blue tailed coat. His hair messy as ever but his face firm and smiling. She laughed seeing him. He had been there through thick and thin in her life. Everything she wished, he fulfilled it.

She wanted to go on an adventure, he went with her. She wished to see the human travellers, he went with her, on foot without using magic. She wanted to see the beautiful mountains and waterfalls, he went with her without using magic.

He rescued her when she was the damsel in distress. She rescued him when he was in distress. They even rescued princesses together! Of course there were some who swooned over him and she would become jealous. There were times when princes would swoon over her and it would make him jealous. It was just like a story where it had adventures, action, comedy and romance.

All the adventures she had with him without magic…it must have tired him out. But he never complained…well…he did still tease her and made fun of her. It was part of his nature. He was the goblin king, after all.

He was her father when she needed him to. He was her brother when she wanted him to be. He was her best friend when she needed him to be…and he was a lover when they both wanted it to be.

He was her family.

He offered his hand and she took it and they faced each other. The smiled he gave her, almost made her breathless.

“Is this the party you wanted, five years ago?”

“Yes…”   she answered.   “But it could have used more cyrstals.”   She teased.

“Always the bratty girl.”   He said with a smile which soon died as he looked into her eyes.   “You lie to me Sarah.”

The smile of her face faded too. She knew he would see through it. He had known her too well.

“I can live with it, Jareth.” she smiled forcefully as Jareth held her face.

“But I can’t. I have a surprise for you.”   He said.

“A surprise?”

“Not now…”   he turned to Jim and called him.   “Jim. It’s time.”

Jim came to them and turned to the audience.

“My people of Free Fae, the goblins of the Labyrinth, the free travellers and the rest of youse.”   He loudly said.     “We are here, on this auspicious day, to join the bond between Jareth, the goblin king, creator of Labyrinth and my abductor, rescuer, mentor and a friend, with this lovely lady, Sarah Williams of the Aboveground. I shall say no more and…”   he shut his eyes.   “Kiss the wife.”

The goblins cheered as Jareth and Sarah kissed in front of all. Hoggle shut Ludo’s eyes because he was still too innocent and Didymus cried because he wanted to marry her. The Fae Humans clanked their beer mugs and sang something rubbish and Jim finally went to his daughters and wife.

They pulled away, with foreheads on each other, as they laughed and cheered the day. Jareth took a small gift out of his pocket and gave it to her.

“My gift.”

Sarah smiled and was about to open it but he stopped.   “Not now…”

The party went marvellously. The garden was made a mess. They danced, cheered, sang, flirted and made a mess out of everything. The newly wedded king and queen were sent off to a beautiful side of the world, by Jim.

It had a beautiful lake, a beautiful cottage, a gorgeous waterfall with the lake and a large moon in the sky. This was once in a lifetime night in the Underground.

Jareth and Sarah sat before the lake and looked at the moon when Jareth said.   “Open the gift.”

“Now?”   Jareth nodded and she opened it. Sarah found a piece of mirror with beautiful leaf work on it.   “It’s beautiful.”   She saw her face on it.   “Thank you.”

“That is not all…”   he said.   “Look deeper.”

She didn’t understand what he meant but she looked at the mirrir and…she saw Toby who was five years old.

She gasped and looked at Jareth, hoping to get an answer.

“Five years ago, I made a blood oath to never steal babies on wishes of humans. And I have kept that promise. Five years of making a blood oath and fulfilling it, gives the promise makers, a chance of a wish. The wish, however, cannot be used to make the same wish which we promised not to do…so I wished for something that would allow my dear Sarah…to see her brother…and someday…even talk to him.”   He looked at her only to see tears in her eyes. She was shocked, of course. She never expected him to fulfil this wish too. She never asked him to.

He leaned on her forehead and murmured.   “If I could, I would have wished Toby to come to this world whenever he wished and go back. But that’s not possible. This was the best I could do.”

Sarah hugged him desperately and started crying.   “You did everything I ever wanted! I can never ask for more! You jerk! Always…always sneaking things…”   she held onto him for life.

Jareth held her and whispered.   “Will you see him or not?”

“I am already…”   she said while sobbing as she looked into the mirror. Toby was five and was playing with Sarah’s old toys. He had her pictures before him. Her father must have put them with him, so he would know his sister.

Sarah saw how attached he was to those pictures. Toby suddenly looked into the mirror and smiled.

“Sawah…”

Sarah gasped and she exclaimed.   “Jareth! He can see me!”

“Of course, he can. He remembers you.”   He looked at Toby in the mirror.

“Gobbin king.”   Toby said his name and Jareth chuckled.

“And me too.”

“But…if my parent knows…they’ll think he’s mad and they’ll put him in…”

“That will not happen, my sweet Sarah. He knows it’s a secret.”   Jareth looked at Toby and winked at him. Toby giggled and waved at them.   “He’ll keep the secret with him forever and you can watch over him…always.”

“Bye Sawah…bye gobbin king. I’m going to bed.”

And his image vanished as they bid farewell. Jareth said more.   “And when he grows up, he will always choose to see you.”

Sarah could not be happier. This was the best thing she had ever received. She was happy to hear that they will always be in touch.

“Thank you so much!”   In happiness, she kissed him so fiercely that it surprised the king.

But he let her kiss him, he embraced her in the kiss. It surprised him more when Sarah suddenly pulled him over her and they fell on the grass.

And then, no words were exchanged, only glances.

They made the wonderful night…theirs.


End file.
